


Taste of Whiskey & Sex

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Teenage Stan Twins, under age drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a fistful of cash, a bottle of Whiskey, and a few stolen Cigars, the Stan twins' have no where to go but to their special place to allow themselves to finally be free.<br/>Free of their parents,<br/>and Free to be themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Whiskey & Sex

It’s wrong…

It’s sick…

But oh lord were they addicted…

 

With bated breath the older of the Stan twins watched as the old rusted Chevrolet pulled away from the curb, the front door open just a crack for him to peek out- waiting until he could no longer see the back of the car before shutting the door closed. The house was eerily quiet without their parents being home- the television was usually always on for their Father to watch the game, and the kitchen filled with the sounds of their mother cooking- but with the two of them gone there was not a sound to be heard other than the sounds of footsteps being heard from upstairs where the younger of the twins’ was busy packing up for their own ‘weekend get-away’. Adjusting his glasses Stanford pushed away from the door, his body felt jittery with excitement, his eyes practically dilated with joy- it wouldn’t be long until they had everything packed; with shaking hands Stanford slipped a small key out from his front pocket, the key itself was an odd sight- an old skeleton key belonging to an antique chest that rested in the pawn shops’ window- but it was what was inside the chest that Stanford was interested in. Stanford waited just a moment long to make sure their parents were truly gone before heading out down the stoop stairs to get to the pawn shop door- feeling a bit like a burglar Stanford unlocked the padlock, slipping through the partially opened door after making sure no one had saw- without bothering to turn on the lights Stanford felt his way to the display case in the window, his six fingered hands quick in slipping the glass off as he reached for the real prize- the chest. 

Licking his lips Stanford slipped the key into the rusted lock, the familiar click sending shivers down his spine; he could practically smell the gentle scent of tobacco wafting outwards from the hidden case, a smile spreading on Stanford’s face as he plucked a few of the cigars from the case, placing them carefully in his front breast pocket before locking the chest back up. With practiced ease Stanford had the glass back on the case, there was no way to tell that someone had moved the case- and only when he was sure to wipe the glass clean of his finger prints did he leave the shop and headed back inside the main house to check up on Stanley.

The tattered suit case was packed with their clothing- a few added bottles and items were added last just before the securing hooks were snapped into place- amongst those bottles however was one that was unmarked, long in shape with a thick base, the amber colored liquid secured inside by a corked top; Stanley was craving for the contents of the bottle but knew better than to open it, after all, when the time came for it to be opened he knew it would be worth the wait. Dressed in a pair of worn out jeans and skin tight white T-shirt Stanley hefted the suit case over his left shoulder, turning the rooms’ light off, leaving the bedroom with a fist full of dollars. Heading down the stairs to the main floor of the house Stanley called out to his twin, the crumpled bills being dropped into Stanford’s waiting hand as they met down at the bottom of the stairs; still smiling Stanford carefully counted the mixture of earned and stolen bills, nodding as he tucked them into the breast pocket of his gold colored shirt. 

“Fifty dollars, good job Stanley.” Stanford smirked, pressing a kiss to his twins’ cheek, just above his bandage, their eyes locking when Stanford pulled away. “Ready to go?”

“I’m ready.” Stanley mirrored his twins’ expression, following after him as the light to the hallway was flicked off, the door locked securely behind them; stepping out into the cool night air Stanley felt the ticklish sensation of ‘butterflies’ in his stomach, every step feeling like a mile as the two of them made their way down the deserted side walk- it was a route they have taken a few times, exactly four miles away by the beach front was an old motel with a half lit neon sign- each room smelt of bleach and ocean air with shag carpeting, but to the two of them it was their safe haven. It was a room where they could finally feel free, free to be themselves, and free of the fear that they felt each and every night when they went home- for it was only a matter of time before their parent’s found out, and when that happened they didn’t stand a chance. Yet in that motel room, despite all the cheap light sources and the rock hard beds, they were finally free. 

 

“One room for the night please.” Stanford kept his voice soft as he passed the crumpled bills to the woman at the front desk, there were never any questions, never any looking for the I.D’s, only a feint nod and the passing of keys from her hands to theirs. “Thank you.”

The woman never glanced up from the cash in her hands, only nodded at Stanford’s words; with the key to Room 109 securely in Stanford’s pocket the two of them made their way from the ‘main office’ to the chipped painted door, a rusted plaque reading ‘109’ in the dim lighting of the parking lot street lamps. Taking several tries the door was finally unlocked, and with it came the sudden surge of excitement as the lights flickered on and the suit case was dropped on the bed. The door was barely shut by the time Stanford has his lips on Stanley’s, their chest pressed together as hands sought out hands; Stanley felt the cold rush run through him as Stanford nipped on his bottom lip, feeling Stanford’s hands stroking his plumped belly softly- the sensations emitting a soft groan from his lips. With the rest of the world forgotten Stanley kissed back hungrily, his tongue stroking against Stanford’s, his eyes fluttering closed when the cold wood of the door was pressed against his back, only then realizing Stanford was leaning against him.

“Go get changed, I want this night to be a good one.” Stanford groaned, finally tearing himself away from Stanley, his eyes darkened with desire, taking a step back he began to undo the snaps on the suit case, his mouthwatering at what was soon to come.

“Of course, you get yourself comfortable.” Stanley softly pushed his twin out of the way, snatching up a few articles of clothing before turning to give Stanford a wink, swaying his hips and humming as he headed for the connected bathroom. 

Rolling his eyes softly as his twins’ antics Stanford flipped on the television set that rested on the dresser, flipping through the channels until he found the news; with the news playing softly in the background Stanford unbuttoned his gold colored shirt, the article of clothing dropping to the ground as he carefully slipped on a white buttoned down dress shirt that Ma had bought him, and lazily draped a tie around his neck. Plucking a few bottles from the suit case Stanford rested them on the night stand, resting the stolen cigars carefully next to the bottle of aged whiskey before heading to the cheap coffee maker to steal two plastic cups; it wasn’t the ideal setting, but getting onto the bed and resting back against the head board with a few pillows behind his back he couldn’t help but feel as if he was in heaven. Waiting patiently Stanford eyed a thick cigar, the itch to light it becoming almost unbearable as he watched the television set, the soft sound of the bathroom door catching his attention.

“My, my, don’t you look comfortable?” Stanley called out as he stood in the door way of the bathroom, his hands on his hips as he grinned at his twin; Stanley once felt nervous wearing such an outfit, but after wearing one like it so many times he couldn’t help but feel comfortable as he stood in the door way, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. 

“I’d feel even more comfortable with you over here.” Stanford shot back playfully, his eyes darkening once more with desire as he glanced at his twin, his mouth going bone dry at the sight; it was never often that Stanley dressed up for him, but when Stanley did, he went full out- slowly sauntering over to the bed Stanley showed off his crimson corset, black lace running across the bottoms and the tops of the built in bra cups accentuating his chubby breasts- the matching sheer black panties made up entirely of lace with dark thigh high stocking attached by a thin, almost invisible string. Without needing to be told twice Stanley slipped onto the bed, crawling up to where Stanford laid before draping himself against his twins’ chest, eyes wide and pleading as he softly begged for a drink. 

Smiling silently Stanford stroked a hand through Stanley’s hair, the soft purr that escaped his younger twin made him stroke his hair once more before reaching out to the night stand to uncork the bottle of whiskey to fill one of the glasses; bringing the plastic cup up to his lips Stanford took a swig, the bitter liquid tingling his taste buds and burning the back of his throat as he swallowed. Seeing the look on his twins’ face he laughed aloud, taking yet another drink, however he tipped Stanley’s chin up and pressed his lips to Stanley’s as he drained the whiskey into his twins’ mouth, licking Stanley’s tongue clean of the liqueur. Once more Stanford repeated the process, his tongue slipping in between Stanley’s lips as he tasted the bitterness and natural sweetness of Stanley’s tongue, his hands stroking Stanley’s throat to get him to swallow. Lazily Stanley wrapped an arm around his twin’s shoulder, their chests pressed together as Stanley lapped at Stanford’s tongue, licking up the final remnants of the whiskey; a shiver jolted down Stanley’s spine as he felt his twins’ hand rest against the curve of his rump, the six fingers kneading and tapping against the sheer clothed cheek. Stanley jumped when he felt the other hand on his backside, both hands kneading and squeezing in unison as Stanford’s tongue swirled and pinned Stanley’s tongue down, a bit of saliva dripping down his chin. 

The television was a dull roar in the background as Stanley broke off the kiss, reaching out as he searched the night stand blindly, only pulling back when he had a cigar and a lighter in hand. Moving closer Stanley straddled his twins’ thighs, the cigar being lit in front of Stanford’s face as Stanley took a slow drag; tapping Stanford’s chin softly Stanley blew the smoke into Stanford’s mouth, his eyes watching the smoke with interest before taking another drag, this time holding it in till his eyes prickled with tears before blowing it out once more. Stanford groaned as he inhaled the second hand smoke, reaching out he cupped Stanley’s silk clad breasts, his fingers slipping under the materials as he rubbed the tender stubs of his nipples- another puff of smoke was tasted on Stanford’s tongue- the sweetness of the tobacco and his brother’s breath made it all the more delicious.

“You’re amazing Stanley, so good at this.” Stanford pinched the delicate stubs, breathing in deeply as Stanley offered him the other end of the cigar, holding it carefully as to not burn either one of them as Stanford continued to tease his sensitive breasts. “God, I want you, so sweet.”

Stanley rocked playfully against Stanford’s thighs, the smoke feint as it left his mouth- with the cigar almost three quarters smoked down it was snuffed out, wiped several times on the night stand before it was placed down, forgotten as Stanford reached for the bottle of whiskey and took a swig, swallowing half of the mouth full before kissing the rest into Stanley’s mouth. Licking his lips clean of the drink Stanley sat back, pulling the cups of the corset down as he freed his chubby breasts from their confines before puffing his chest out , pressing closer as Stanford nipped down sharply on his neck, his teeth digging in deep enough to bruise and trap the skin- a love bite that Stanley feared would take days to fade. 

“Not so rough.” Stanley panted, running a hand through Stanford’s thick chocolate locks; his own head tilting back in order to expose more skin for Stanford to bite. Feeling the next bite made Stanley’s toes curl, his mouth falling open as he moaned out, begging softly for his twin to stop. “God…please Stanford…God…Fuck!”

“Such language Stanley,” Stanford chuckled, licking at the roughly bitten skin before kissing both spots, remarking proudly how the skin was already starting to look bruised. Kissing up Stanley’s neck Stanford bit gently on the underside of his jaw, his hands cupping Stanley’s breasts as they pinched and tugged on his twins’ nipples in unison. “Such a dirty mouth when you drink.”

“Such a teaser when you smoke,” Stanley shot back, kissing Stanford’s lips sweetly, “How about you lick my mouth clean if it’s so dirty?”

“I’ll be licking more than that.” Stanford teased, kissing back as he licked Stanley’s lips, tracing them several times before pushing his tongue in between Stanley’s lips, licking at his moist inner cheeks and tasting the smoke and whiskery on his tongue. Stanford groaned as Stanley began to lazily unbutton his shirt, the work callused fingers teasing the skin of his chest with each button they worked free; lapping at Stanley’s tongue Stanford felt his twin shiver in arousal, their groins pressed against one another- the bulge in Stanford’s pants hard to miss as he ground his hips upwards to tease Stanley. With all the buttons undone the shirt was shrugged off, the tie tossed to the side with it as Stanley softly kissed Stanford’s neck, his teeth grazing the skin of his twins’ neck, his kisses soft and lazy compared to Stanford’s- a groan was heard as Stanford lulled his head back, giving Stanly more skin to kiss and lick, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up when Stanley bit gently down on his Adams’ apple. Unable to take much more of the teasing Stanford nudged Stanley back, his mouth attacking Stanley’s left breast as he kissed the tender skin of his nipple before nipping down hard enough to force a cry from Stanley’s lips, his tongue licking the stub softly in apology. However Stanley’s fingers were threaded through Stanford’s hair once more, silently encouraging Stanford to nip down and suckle harder as his kneaded the right breast roughly, his teeth softening as he kissed the tender side of Stanley’s breast. Stanley’s hips rocked as Stanford continued lather his breasts in kisses and licks, the teeth of his twin occasionally nipping down on his aching nipples; Stanford reached around to slowly undo the many hooks of Stanley’s corset, his face nuzzling in between Stanley’s breasts as he did so, his lips peppering soft kisses to the sensitive skin, earning a gentle, airy laugh from Stanley. 

“F-fuck…” Stanley hissed softly, the corset slowly being pulled away, his belly once more curving outwards after being sucked in tightly for so long- he could feel Stanford’s fingers gliding down the curve, his navel being tickled softly as Stanford kissed back up his neck, only stopping when he reached Stanley’s lips; desperately Stanley kissed back, his eyes sliding closed as Stanford’s fingers roamed further downwards, slipping under the band of Stanley’s panties to snap the band against Stanley’s skin playfully. A squeak of surprise passed Stanley’s lips as the band slapped against his skin several more times, the tongue of his twin plunging into his mouth in order to silence him. Stanley could taste the smoke and whiskey on Stanford’s tongue, the earthiness of it all making his thoughts foggy as he kissed on the tongue, sucking on it gently as his panties were slowly slipped down the curve of his rump, freeing his ever hardening erection as Stanford lazily stroked his fingers further down his thighs. 

“Have I ever told you how cute you are when you wear these out fits?” Stanford murmured as he stroked upwards, stopping as he cupped his twins’ sensitive sack before lightly fondling and teasing it, ever careful as to not cause Stanley pain. “When you look at me like that…fuck…Stanley you’re so beautiful. Wish Ma and the old man were gone every weekend so we could do this…”

Unable to speak Stanley nodded, whimpering each time his sack was stroked by Stanford’s finger nails, the fear of being twisted or tug on making it all the more pleasurable as he leant forward to suck on Stanford’s right ear lobe, his tongue tracing the shell of the ear. With the panties halfway down Stanley began to rub his calves together to pull them and the rest of the thigh highs down, ripping them in the process as he kicked them off, his legs able to spread wider as he adjusted himself over Stanford’s clothed groin. Feeling the fingers stroking from his sack to his backside Stanley moaned in content, the tip of his cock rubbing against Stanford’s belly as he pressed closer, his head tilting back in order to give Stanford room to bite on his neck as his fingers slipped in between his chubby cheeks. 

“F-fuck!” Stanley panted as he felt his twins’ teeth nipping down into his neck, the pre-cum dribbling from his cock rubbing onto Stanford’s belly; Stanley’s back arched forward as he felt a thick finger rub against his puckered hole, the flesh quivering and tightening under the touch, “St-Stanford! Jesus fuck!”

A sharp bite to Stanley’s neck forced him to become silent as Stanford tugged on the trapped skin, pulling his mouth away. 

“Stanley…god you’re going to be so tight!” Stanford teased, working the tip of his middle finger into Stanley’s tightened hole, “Get on your back, I want to try something.”

With reddened cheeks Stanley did as he was told, slowly moving off as Stanford’s lap as he laid down beside his twin, legs pressed together as he rested his arms behind his head, only relaxing when he felt a kiss to his bandaged cheek.

“So good.” Stanford reached once more out to the night stand and took hold of the glass bottle, taking a swig right before pressing his lips to Stanley’s, feeding his twin half before swallowing the rest in his mouth. With a small smile on Stanford’s face he slowly began to tip the bottle, just enough to lightly dribble the whiskey onto Stanley’s breast and belly, pouring a bit into his twins’ navel playfully. Much like a cat Stanford began to lap at the amber fluid that dribbled down from Stanley’s chest, cherishing each lick that tasted of Stanley and whiskey- suckling on Stanley’s nipples he was careful not to bite as he cleansed them of the spilt drink, licking the skin clean before moving down Stanley’s torso to do the same to his belly before playfully lapping and licking at his navel. The gentle huffs of air passing through Stanley’s lips encouraged him to continue licking- teasing his twin until he deemed him clean. Sitting back on his heels however Stanford decided he was not quite done- with a wicked smile Stanford began the quick work of removing his own slacks, disposing them quickly to the floor as he once more got into position; making a cup with his hand Stanford poured a bit of the whiskey into, making quick work of coating his cock with the liquor, the watchful eyes of his twin making him groan all the more as he did so. Playfully Stanford brought his hand to Stanley’s mouth, a smirk stretching on his lips as he watched as Stanley carefully sucked each finger clean, wrapping his tongue over each digit several times to make sure that no whiskey was wasted, whimpering with need however Stanley made it clear he wanted more.

More Whiskey.

More Stanford.

Moving up the bed to where Stanley’s head rested Stanford grabbed the headboard and carefully straddled Stanley’s shoulders, his hips pressing   
downwards as he guided his whiskey coated cock to Stanley’s mouth. With gusto Stanley opened his mouth to take in as much of Stanford’s cock as he could, his tongue swirling across the shaft of his twins’ cock in order to drink in all the pre-cum and whiskey he could, careful to not dig his teeth into the shaft- Stanley’s moans were muffled by the cock in his mouth, his lips tightening around the base as he continued to suckle on it, occasionally moving his tongue back to swipe teasingly at his brother’s slit- not wanting to waste anything that Stanford had to offer him. With eyes wide and cheeks flushed Stanley whimpered and moaned, only becoming satisfied when Stanford began to rock his hips back and forth, sliding his cock deeper into his twins’ mouth with each thrust, his own groans mixing in with Stanley’s. Thrusting deeper into Stanley’s mouth Stanford gripped the head board tightly, his toes curling tightly- the liquid heat of Stanley’s mouth engulfed him completely, encouraging Stanford to thrust faster, his breath becoming ragged as he felt himself close to orgasm- his fingers gripping the head board tighter until he feared he would break the cheap wood. With a loud grunt Stanford cracked a piece of the head board, cumming into his twins’ mouth as he continued to thrust, unable to help himself as he thrusted till his cock rubbed the back of Stanley’s mouth-near gagging his twin.

“Fuck! Christ, Stanley!” Stanford panted roughly, jerking his cock out of his twins’ mouth as he ejaculated another burst of cum, the sticky liquid coating Stanley’s lips and chin. “Gods…open your legs, I need you. Now.”

Licking the cum from his lips Stanley did as he was told, his legs spreading widely as Stanley stroked himself lazily, watching his twin moving in between his legs- Stanford’s cock still hard as he snatched the smaller glass bottle from the nightstand, showing the label to Stanley with a smile as he cracked off the cap, drizzling the lubricant into his hand as he began to coat his spit covered cock, a groan slipping past his lips.

“I’ve been wanting this all month!” Stanley moaned as he spread his legs even wider, reaching out to grab Stanford’s clean hand as he brought it to his mouth, sucking lewdly on his twins’ extra finger as he felt the lubricated hand slip between his cheeks, the fingers pressing against his puckered opening. “Sitting in class…thinking about you slipping inside of me-ahh!”

A loud grunt was heard as Stanford’s thick finger penetrated him, the finger hooking and unhooking as it thrusted into Stanley, a second digit entering without warning. Biting onto the extra finger Stanley kept quiet- as he felt his twin thrust a third finger inside of him the sweet burn caused him to cry out as he was stretched even more. 

“Shh, you’re okay. Just breathe Stanley,” Stanford cooed as he slipped his fingers out, wiggling the extra pinky that was still inside Stanley’s mouth. “So good, just like that, keep breathing, okay? I’m going to be gentle, I promise.”

Stanley sucked on the wiggling finger rather than speaking, his legs rising up to wrap around Stanford’s hips as he felt his twins’ cock slip in between his cheeks, the head of his cock rubbing against his stretched hole. Shutting his eyes Stanley readied himself as he felt the burning stretch that came as his twin began to penetrate him, a whimper escaping him as he sucked harder on the pinky in his mouth- it was only when Stanford was sheathed fully did he still, his lips pressed to Stanley’s forehead in a kiss as he waited for Stanley to relax. 

“Mmm, you can move now.” Stanley groaned as he rubbed the back of his heel on Stanford’s lower back, his hips bucking forward with want. “Please? I’ve been so good…”

“You have been.” Stanford chuckled, kissing down Stanley’s cheek as slowly began to pull out, keeping on the tip in before thrusting back inside- his pace slow as he kissed his twins’ lips, murmuring ‘I love you’ against Stanley’s lips. However it wasn’t long before Stanford started to move rougher, his teeth nipping down on Stanley’s plumped bottom lip, his nails scraping down the sensitive skin of his twins’ stomach; the grunts Stanley released was like music to Stanford’s ears, the way Stanley whimpered for more only encouraging Stanford to thrust harder into him, the head of his cock brushing against Stanley’s prostate, earning a loud cry of pleasure from his twin. Unabashedly Stanley cried out loudly, his legs hiking up higher around Stanford in order to get his twin to rut into him deeply, his own cock pressed flush against his stomach, the pre-cum dribbling from his reddening tip. Without fear of being walked in on or overheard Stanford allowed his own grunts to mix with his twins’ moans, his cock repeatedly slamming into Stanley’s prostate- forcing louder moans of pleasure to be heard.

“F-Fuck! So tight!” Stanford growled as he kissed down Stanley’s neck, biting down sharply as he thrusted deeply, his own sack slapping against the curve of Stanley’s backside, the bed frame hitting the wall with a dull thud; sweat beaded along Stanford’s brow as he grunted with each thrust, his toes curling as he fought off his impending orgasm- reaching in between the two of them Stanford began to quickly jerk on Stanley’s cock, pumping it time with his own thrusts until Stanley was arching forward with a loud scream of pleasure, shooting cum on his own stomach and his twins’.

“St-Stanford! Fuuckk!” Stanley cried out, wrapping his arms around Stanford’s shoulders as he clung to him tightly, the orgasm washing over him intensely,   
his thighs quivering as he held on, the cock inside him still slamming into his prostate. “P-please! Lord god! Stanford d-don’t stop!”

“W-wouldn’t dream of it…God, you’re so tight!” Stanford swore as he kissed Stanley’s lips viciously, continuing his abusing thrusts as he forced Stanley to continue to cum, only cumming himself when he was buried deeply, his body feeling like it was on fire as sweat dripped down his forehead. Stanford’s kisses softened as he felt his orgasm fade, his sweaty forehead pressing against Stanley’s as their hold on one another slackened. 

“That…that was amazing.” Stanley chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against Stanford’s, his legs slipping away from his waist but still his arms kept their vice grip, only letting go when Stanford pulled out slowly with a lewd ‘plop’ and switched them around so that Stanley was laying lazy against his chest. “I love you Stanford, you’re my sixer.”

“You’re my beloved.” Stanford murmured, panting in post orgasm bliss, his hair messy and a bead of sweet dripping down his jaw line; holding Stanley close he reached out for one last swig of the whiskey bottle, sharing it with a kiss before he rested back against the cheaply thin pillows, asking Stanley to light a cigar for them to share.

“You know, Ma and the old man are going out next week, you thinking what I’m thinking?” Stanley asked as he licked his lips slowly of the whiskey, his eyes closing, inhaling the smoke Stanford blew for him.

“You want to come back?” Stanford mussed, blowing a smoke ring into the air, watching as it slowly dissipated.

“No, I want to get even more money and find a better motel.” Stanley yawned, reaching to grab the empty bottle, licking the rim before dropping it off the side of the bed, a blissful smile on his face. “You want to stay pass check out time and see if we can get a free night?”

“You promise to buy breakfast in the morning?” Stanford questioned, smiling at the sly smirk on Stanley’s lips.

“The tentative word is ‘buying’ but I’m sure I can manage to score us a nice breakfast, you just leave it to me, Stanford.”

“I love you.” Stanford chuckled, intertwining his six fingers with Stanley’s.

“I love you too, now, pass the cigar.”


End file.
